This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Engines may include intake ports to direct and air flow to the combustion chambers.